Nao foi como Planejamos
by Willian s2
Summary: Jared e Jensen sao militares e vão para a Guerra contra iraque.Houve muitos acontecimentos, mas o que mais temia aconteceu. Jared, não acreditava, foi tudo questão de minuto, o que temia havia se perdido , sem amor , sem felicidade, sem Jensen,sem seu Esposo, nada havia sido como planejado.– Agora tudo acabou – dizia chorando, Misha apenas olhava com espanto,"Foi tudo tão rápido",
1. Chapter 1

Dedico essa Fic a Sonia Gonçalves, a Eve Ackles , Alicia Darcy, e Ana Ackles espero que gostem ^^.

Para os demais leitores leiam e comentam please, isso é muito importante pra mim...

" Jensen e Jared são militares, ja são namorados, eles estavam na guerra contra iraque, como houve poucos sobreviventes, recebram ordem para voltarem, mas antes eles tinhas planejados bastantes coisas"

* * *

Jared e Jensen ria, contavam muita piada,falava coisas banais, mas não paravam de falar principalmente de um do amor pelo outro.

- Jen.. te amo tanto que eu nem sei o que faria sem você.

- Eu também te amo muito.

-Sabe Jen, se nessa guerra acontecer alguma cois..- o moreno foi interrompido

- Para Jay, não fala assim, ate parece que vou morrer

-Há sei la, desculpe, sabe quando esta se sentindo algo estranho, parece que vai acontecer algo de ruim

Jensen passa mão pelo cabelos do moreno – não vai acontecer nada de ruim- da um sorriso – enquanto eu estiver por perto.

Jared não aguenta e começa a rir, realmente Jensen era muito protetor, lembrava agora quando sofreu um corte no dedo, Jesen havia ficado desesperado , enquanto Jared so ria.

- Ta bom mamãe – Jared riu

Nesse momento eles estavam na guerra contra Iraque, como havia poucos soltados então resolveram voltar, eles estavam em cima de caminhão, indo para a base, a base era bem longe, mas estavam já quase chegando.

Enquanto o caminhão seguia normalmente, eles ficaram em silencio, apenas para resfriar a cabeça, sentir o ar frio correr pela suas face. Jared não deixou de reparar, mas Jensen estava muito bonito com uniforme de soldado, tudo bem estava um pouco suado, e sujo por causa da terra, mas mesmo assim nada conseguia tirar a beleza daquele loiro, a não ser a Morte

Jared sentiu um arrepio ao pensar em "Morte", não sabia porque mas tinha um mal pressentimento.

- Jay ta tudo bem? – perguntou loiro preocupado, pois percebeu alteração na face de seu amado, no seu olhar, ao invés de um olhar de brilho, havia um olhar de desespero.

-Esta.. ta sim jen – respondeu olhando pra baixo

- Jay, eu te conheço, sei que não esta

- Jen, é complicado – agora o moreno estava nervoso – eu sei que você disse para eu não me preocupar, quando esses sensações ruins vem, mas é que eu não consigo ficar despreocupado.

Jensen percebeu magoa na voz de seu amado, agora o moreno estava com os olhos marejados – eu sinto medo, Jen, sinto medo de te perder- não aguentou e deixou escorrer uma lagrima.

Jensen no exato momento, larga a metralhadora no banco, e abraça o moreno.

- Ei , calma, esta tudo bem, eu estou aqui, você esta aqui – agora deu um selinho no moreno – nada vai nos separar.

Jared, sentiu-se melhor com as palavras do loiro, ficou bem mais calmo, e até bem mais safado, pois nesse momento olhou o loiro de cima a baixo.

- O que foi? – o loiro voltou a sentar ao seu lado

- Nada – agora chegou perto da orelha de Jensen e lambeu o lombo da orelha – Apenas senti saudade da nossas noites.

Jensen ao sentir a língua do amado em sua orelha, sentiu-se um arrepio, não deixou de sorrir, pois seu amado era muito bom no que fazia.

- Eu também sinto.

Nesse momento o caminhão ia passando em cima da ponte, o caminhão atrás era aberto, como um caminhão de laranjas, mas era do exercito – Pessoal, vamos passar na ponte, tem algumas madeiras quebradas, entoa haverá um pouco de tremor- falou Misha que estava dirigindo- Agarrem em alguma coisa.

- Ok vamos segurar – o loiro agarra a cintura do moreno e o joga no chão.

Jared não pode deixar de rir da atitude do loiro – ele falou para agarrar em alguma coisa, e não em mim.

- Então, eu to agarrando, so não me lembro de ele falar "alguma coisa".

Enquanto Jared era prensado no chão pelo seu amado, não deixou de sentir medo quando ele Minha falou "madeiras quebradas", seu coração agora disparava.

- Ei.. vai ficar tudo bem- falou o loiro, pois percebeu alteração no ritmo cardíaco do moreno.

Jensen selou Jared com um beijo, o moreno, deixou abrir passagem para a língua de Jensen.

Enquanto caminhão passava pela ponte, um pneu traseiro afundo, no qual inclinou um pouco, como o loiro estava em cima do moreno, não teve onde segurar então rolou ate a traseira do caminhão.

Jared em uma to de desespero, vai socorrer o loiro, mas por causa de seu peso, agora os dois pneu traseiros afundou no qual agora o loiro estava com a metade do corpo pra fora.

Como não tinha em que segurar, foi escorregando aos poucos, agora eles estava segurando na beirada do caminhão, pelo buraco na ponte na parte traseira, tinha umas cinco madeiras quebradas, o espaço suficiente pro loiro atravessar e cair.

- JEN POR FAVOR SEGURA A MINHA MÂO – o moreno esticou sua mao para o loiro.

Mas foi em vão pois quando o loiro estica sua mao, ele força o peso na outra no qual corta,pois a beirada era de metal.

O loiro deixa sua mao cortada escapar, ia cair, era seu fim, fim de sua vida, fim de sua historia, fim de seu amor, fim de sua felicidade fim de seu Jared.

Mas o moreno foi mais rápido, segura a mao do loiro, e o puxa, por causa esta um pouco inclinado, o corpo do moreno escorrega um pouco, fazendo o caminhão se inclinar mais.

- Jared, melhor me solta- já estava com olhos marejados.

- FICO BESTA EU NÂO VOU TE DEIXAR – o moreno já chorava agora

- Por favor, se você não me soltar, vai junto.

- NÂO ME IMPORTA, SE VOCÊ PULA EU PULO

Enquanto isso na frente, Misha acelerava o caminhão para poder sair logo dali, inclinava seu corpo para frente, mas nada resolvia.

- JEN EU NÂO VOU TE Dei.. – Mas foi interrompido pela voz de Misha

- Jensen e Jared vem aqui, preciso da ajuda de vocês

O Moreno olha para o loiro- Eu te amo Jen – mas o moreno estava decidido a não soltar o loiro

Jensen começa a chorar também, mas ve uma corda atras do moreno – Jay me passa a corda – e aponta para a corda.

- O que ficou doido? Se eu for pegar a corda terei que soltar a sua mao

O caminhão da mais uma inclinada, mas como o moreno era grande, ele move as pernas e o pé e consegue pegar a corda e passa para o loiro.

- Tem mais uma me passa ela – o moreno passou a ão com uma mao o loiro amarrou a corda em sua cintura e a pediu pro moreno amarra a outra em uma barra de fero dentro do caminhão.

A barra de ferro estava ao lado do Jared, então não teve dificuldade de amarrar, também com uma mao, pois a outra segurava o loiro.

- Pra que você quis amarrar? – perguntou o loiro desesperado pois estava a um fio da morte

- No caso de eu cair.

- JEN PARA COM ISSO VOCÊ NÃO VAI CAIR – agora o moreno falou alto, que até o misha ouviu

- O que esta acontecendo ai?- falou Misha enquanto acelerava o caminhão.

- O jen esta na na traseira do caminhão, com uma das mao cortadas, e eu estou segunrando a outra, mas ele esta amarrado com uma corda.

- OlOCO... È.. já que ele ta amarrado, Jared vem aqui, preciso de seu peso aqui na frente.

Jared olha para o loiro, o loiro acena com a cabeça dizendo que "vai", mas antes de ir o loiro chama Jared.

- O que foi vida?

- Tenho algo para te entregar – com a mao cortada ele procura no meio do bolso e tira de la uma aliança- Isso é pra você – e coloca no dedo esquerdo de Jared – Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso.

O Moreno vendo isso, começa a chorar desesperado, não queria perder seu amor sua vida, sua felicidade, seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu amado, seu esposo.

- Agora vai, vou ficar bem – agora ele começa a a enrolar o braço na corda e começa a segurar firme, mesmo com a mao cortada- viu não tem com o que se preocupa.

- JARED – Misha grita. O moreno leva um susto mas solta a mao do loiro, em lagrimas, e vai se afastando devargazinho, ele se arrasta ate a cabina, e abre a janela, no qual ele consegue passar, enquanto isso Jensen fica pensando o que fazer com a outra corda.

- E agora Misha o que fazemos?

- Aqui – Misha pega uma metralhadora debaixo de seus pés – Vo colocar isso entre o acelerador e o banco, e você vai no capo, eu também vou – disse enquanto colocava, a metralhadora, e deu certo pois o tamanho era perfeito – ai quando a parte dianteira abaixar, os peneu traseiros irão pegar na borda e vai dar impulso, ai eu volto e tomo o controle de novo do caminhão.

- Ok – Mas o moreno pensou- mas e se você ajudar a puxar o Jensen?

- Jared, o caminhao inclinou, porque Jensen foi para na ponta, se eu e você ir la é morte certa.

O moreno deixava lagrimas no seu rosto cair, não se importava em enxuga-las – Por favor, ele é tudo que eu tenho – disse agora com lagrimas, e mostrou a mao com a aliança.

Misha vendo a reação e aliança – OW. É..tudo bem, mas vamos devargazinho.

Agora os dois atravessam a cabine, e olha para Jensen, o brço dele já estava roxo.

- Jen aguente firme nos vamos te salvar – diz o moreno

OS dois vai chegando devargazinho, com cuidado, pois qualquer um se escorregar, ou ir pra ponta de uma vez, era certa a virada do caminhão.

Então eles vão se aproximando devargazinho, Jensen também, faz esforço pra subir, e consegue, agora esta com a metade do corpo pra fora. Jensen desenrola a corda do braço.

Mas Jared um passo falso e escorrega, e Misha vai um pouco pra frente, o caminhão havia se inclinado um pouco mais, agora quebra mais uma madeira, no qual qual Jensen se escorredar ate ponte de novo, mas não consegue segurar e cai.

- JEN – o moreno grita, agora em desespero, mas corre e pega a corda, por causa do peso de Jensen, a corda escorrega da mao do moreno, fazendo queimar, quando cehga no final, o que era pra ser bom acaba sendo ruin.

O Corda que o Jared havia amarrado, não havia sido preso suficiente, então, os nós se desamarra, e desce junto com Jensen aos poucos.

- JAYyyyy... – Ouviu o grito do loiro , no começo, foi alto, mas depois abaixou, depois, silencio.

Jared, não acreditava, foi tudo questão de minuto, o que temia havia se perdido , sem amor , sem felicidade, sem Jensen,sem seu Esposo, nada havia sido como planejado.

O Moreno vira para Misha – Agora tudo acabou – dizia chorando, Misha apenas olhava com espanto,"Foi tudo tão rápido", pensava Misha.

_Continua..._

* * *

Oi meu leitores , bom mais uma Fic, assim a ideia surgiu de repente, kkkkkkkkkkkkk, mandei o Jen pro buraco abaixo, MERREU =[... o que será do Jay agora? A Ponte vai se despencar inteira?ele vai sobreviver? La em baixo? Tem rio ou não? Tem como vocês salva eles, apenas deixem review, com opiniões,criticas construtivas, se for destrutivas por favor peguem leve*-*, quero sabem se estão lendo se gostaram ou não...

Sabe aquela mulher que ta de TPM? então, vai que da um Pitti em meu humor ai mato todos, . Homem não tem TPM, mas tem momentos em que humor ta la em baixo

*Sorry pessoal to de mau Humor, quem sabe amanha eu to bem melhor, rsrsrsrsr

_Please readers, let review they are very valuable to me ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Não foi como Planejamos – capitulo 2

Tudo passava como filme na mente de Jared, o encontro, o Sorriso do loiro, o primeiro beijo, carinhos, Bolo de aniversario, o Jantar especial que tiveram, as mao dadas, " eu te amo Jay","Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida", "Vamos ficar junto, nada vai nos separar", "Te amu amu amu meu amoré", " Tenho algo pra te entregar", "Isto é pra você", "Eu te amo ta, nunca se esqueça disso".

Agora olhava para aliança no seu dedo, apenas lagrimas, e mais lagrimas, saia de seu rosto, so poderia ser um pesadelo pensava consigo mesmo. Misha vendo Jared, agora com o rosto molhado, sem nenhuma reação, sem nenhuma palavras, fica preocupado.

-JAred.. é Vamos, voltar pra frente – disse calmamente

Jared apenas virou o rosto para Misha – Pra que? Agora que eu já perdi tudo, pra que continuar?

- Jared não fala assim, afinas, nem sabemos se la embaixo tem rio.

- E se não tiver ? – agora chorava- e so tiver pedras e nada mais?

- e se não tiver? Ein? Se ele sair vivo por causa tem um rio la em baixo? O que ele iria achar quando você disser que você ia desistir de viver também?

- Misha não é isso , é que eu não tenho mais motivo pra viv..

- TEM SIM JARED- Misha falava agora no tom alto – Escuta o que acha que o Jensen ia pensar que você ia desistir de viver? Há?

"Misha tem razão, se tiver um rio, talvez ele não tenha morrido" – Jared havia agarrado na esperança de que Jensen ainda estava vivo, e acreditava que tinha um rio la em baixo.

-Ok.. então vamos.

- Ta, mas com cuidado.

Os dois voltaram para a cabine, ao cuidados,perceberam que indo na cabine, o caminhão se inclinou para frente um pouco.

- Agora é a nossa chance – falou Misha.

Jared, abre a porta e fica de pé nela, apoiando os cotovelos no tanto, e vai andando de lado, ate chegar no capo. Quando consegue, o caminhão se inclina para frente.

- Misha agora você – Grita o moreno

- OK

Misha, vai cuidadosamente, faz os mesmo movimentos que Jared, e também vai pro capo, quando Misha chega, a frente do caminhão desce, foi como Misha havia falado, ao descer, as rodas dianteiras pega na beirada da madeira dando impulso.

Assim que começou a andar, Misha rapidamente, volta para o banco do motorista, e freia, que faz Jared rolar pra frente.

-AAAAAHH – Grita o moreno

Misha não pode deixar de rir, então desce do caminhão para ver JAred. Ele estava de bruço, olhando pelos buraquinhos na madeira.

- Ei, levante temos que ir.

Mas o moreno nada respondeu apenas ficou em silencio.

- Ei – agora balança o ombros – Vamos, temos que ir.

Ainda sim Jared fica sem movimentos, sem reação. Misha preocupado, coloca dois dedos no pescoço de Jared para ver se tinha morrido, mas não, tinha pulsação.

- Bom.. é vo ver la atrás como esta- Misha sai e vai para atrás do caminhão, vê se caiu alguma coisa, se os pneus estão em ordem, mas se choca ao ver algo.

"Nâo acredito, não é possível" – Jared falava consigo mesmo, olhando através do buraquinho, pois lembrava da conversa que teve com Misha, não sabia se tinha um rio la em baixo, " Meu Jensen" agora Jared chora.

Misha vê a lagrima de Jared no rosto, sentindo um uma ponta de tristeza, chega devagarzinho no moreno, se ajoelha e passa a mãos pelos cabelos dele.

-Jay, calma vai fica tudo bem- disse Misha triste pelo moreno

Mas o moreno nada respondeu.

- Jay levanta vamos continuar a caminhar.

Mas ainda o moreno continuava em silencio.

Misha insistiu mais de dez vezes, estava ficando impaciente – Jay, agora é serio, vamos logo – Disse Misha já sem paciência.

- Calma – fala Jared

- Calma Nada você esta ai a mais de cinco minuto.

-Calma

- Calma coisa nenhuma, vamos logo sair daqui – Nesse momento Misha pega o braço de Jay para o levantar, mas ele desvia.

- Shh – coloca o dedo na boca em sinal para Misha fazer silencio.

- Shh, o cacete garoto – Misha falous em paciência – Agora vamos sair daqui.

Jared em um rápido momento, pega o braço de Collins e o joga no chão, ñao com força para o não machucar.

Misha da com o rosto entre as tabuas, e percebe uma corda esticada, essa corda tinha uns quinze metros, ele foi seguindo a corda, quando viu, se surpreendeu, Jensen estava amarrado na ponta da corda.

Misha se levanta, e vai correndo atrás do caminhão, e vê que a outra ponta esta amarrada, em um do escapamento.

- Jay, vem aqui- Grita Misha

Jared, se levanta e sai correndo, atrás do caminhão, e também vê a corda amarrada – Filha da puta – fala o moreno.

- Jared, você fica de olho nele, enquanto eu acelero o caminhão.

Misha foi acelerando o caminhão, e Jay foi olhando, vendo seu amado subindo, cada vez que chegava mais perto, Jared deixava lagrimas cair em seu rosto.

-JAY – Jensen gritava la de baixo e acenava

Jared fazia o mesmo, assim que Jensen chegou na beirada, Jared, fez sinal com a mao para que parasse, pois Misha estava vendo pelo retrovisor, e andava devagarzinho.

Assim que parou, Jared o Abraça, forte, Jensen também retribui o abraço, então eles selam seus lábios desesperadamente, sentindo um alivio, de ver o quanto o outro estava vivo e bem

Separaram os beijos para pegar mais fôlego, Jared apenas acariciava o rosto de Jensen, e olhava nos fundos de seus olhos, tudo havia passado como um filme em sua mente, a hora do beijo, risadas, do Jensen caindo, dele cortando a mao, deixou novamente a lagrima correr sobre sua face.

- Ei – Jensen vendo a lagrima, passa o dedo para enxuga-la – estou bem aqui, e estou bem, apenas um corte no braço.

- Eu sei – Jared o abraça – Senti medo de te perder, achei que você estava morto.

- Achar é uma opnião , e não certeza.

- Mas eu vi você caindo, e você me chamando e depois silencio.

- Jay – agora colocou a mao no rosto do moreno – lembra quando te pedi a segunda corda?

- aham

- Então, com muito sofrimento consegui amarrar ela na minha cintura, e no escapamento.

Jared nada respondeu, mas lembrou-se de quando Jensen realmente o havia pedido a segunda corda.

-Eii – Misha gritou, interrompendo o clima- Nos temos que chegar a base.

- OK, já estamos indo – grita o moreno

-É, temos que ir – da um selinho no moreno.

Jared faz bico, que fez Jensen ir, então, ele desamarra a corda de sua cintura, e vai enrolando ate o caminhão, chegando da la , Jensen desamarra a corda.

- Ei, ainda bem que você esta bem – Disse Collins sorrindo.

-É , na medida do possível.

Ambos agora entram no caminhão, Misha dirigindo, Jensen e Jared, vão atrás, então eles passam a ponte.

- Ufa, passamos a ponte – Jensen disse de frente com o moreno.

- Você quis dizer pesadelo né.

Jensen da um sorriso básico, Jared então senta ao lado de Jensen e deita a cabeça em seu colo, Jensen então começou a fazer cafuné nele.

Jensen, começa a sentir algo estranho, como se algo estivesse errado, começa a olhar de um lado pro outro, como se vigiasse ao seu redor.

Jared percebendo a reação do loiro fica preocupado – ei, o que foi?

- Nada – sorri, mas nada convincente

- Você não me engana.

Jensen ficou em silencio, por uns dois minuto apenas olhando para o moreno.

-É.. não sei.. so sei que não to bem.

- O que vocÊ tem? – falou o moreno preocupado, agora senta e fica ao lado do loiro o abraçando-o.

- Nada, é que.. sabe aquela sensação ruins que você estava sentindo?

- Mas que porra essa Jensen, estamos em que? em Premonição? Isso faz parte de um filme? ou uma historia?

- Ei , calma.

- Não posso Jensen – o moreno agora diz chorando – Não posso passar por isso de novo, não quero te perder, não posso te perder.

- Mas você não vai- disse Jensen com firmeza na voz

- Mas como explica isso que você estava sentindo?

- Deve ser por causa da pressão, estamos todos sob pressão, eu to aqui, você esta aqui, Misha esta dirigindo o caminhão, se algo acontecer, ou ele ver algo diferente, ele nos avisa.

Jared, agora estava confiante no seu amado, realmente, se estivesse acontecendo algo, Misha os avisaria, pois quando foi passar pela ponte, Misha os avisou.

Então levanta senta no colo de Jensen e começa a beija-lo.

- Jay.. haa.. aqui não – falava entre os beijos e gemidos

- Há Jensen, ninguém vai ver e se importar.

Mesmo cançados e com sono, continuaram entre beijos selvagem, ora beijando o pescoço, ora lambendo a orelha, pelo que estava acontecendo ia ser SEXHOT.

Ao passarem um bom tempo, Misha vê um dos carros do exercito parado. Ele se aproxima, e vê quatros soldados.

- Bom Dia soldado.

- Bom dia Senhor- os quatros responde ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual o problema? Não receberam o chamado para irem a base?

- É que a gasolina acabou, e não temos mais reserva.

- Há, entendi então espera ai. Misha desce do caminhão, e vai a onde Jensen e Jared estava, mas chagando la, Misha teve uma surpresa, não imaginava que Jensen e Jared estavam fazendo aquilo.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**N/A:** OI meu leitores, espero que estejam bem, pois eu estou ótimo, entao, como eu estou bem resolvi salva o Jensen, essa foi por pouco, e graças a **Alicia** e a **RugilaJ2** , pois eu queria espatifa-lo no chão *-*, Pode deixar meninas, vou manda-los de presente na casa de vocês ^^.Prometo manter as atualização, o mais rápido, não sei se será possível, o motivo esta la no meu perfil rsrsrsrsrsrs. Espero que gostem, qualquer coisa, eu faço o Jensen ter o braço amputado, por causa do corte que ele teve na mao, ai vai inflama, e infecta todo o braço ,ai ele não consegue viver assim e se mata, Duvida? Provoque Muahahaha...

Então meus queridos e queridas, uma duvida, alguém sabe o que eles estavam fazendo? HUUUUMMMMM abafa... rsrrsrsrs o que vocês acham?


End file.
